48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Team A 2nd Stage
Aitakatta (会いたかった) is AKB48's Team A 2nd Stage (A2). General Information ;Stage Name : Aitakatta (会いたかった) ;Team : Team A ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku : 2006.04.15 - 2006.08.11 Setlist M00.　overture :M01.　Nageki no Figure (嘆きのフィギュア) (Jessica Jung, Kang Minkyung, Kim Jungah, Lee Haeri) :M02.　Namida no Shounan (涙の湘南) (Jeon Hyosung, Moon Hyunah, Rebekah Kim, Ryu Sera, Sandara Park) M03.　Aitakatta (会いたかった) :M04.　Nagisa no CHERRY (渚のCHERRY) (Jessica Jung, Kang Soyul, Kim Taeyeon, Lee Jooyeon) :M05.　Glass no I LOVE YOU (ガラスの I LOVE YOU) (Bae Woohee, Kang Minkyung, Kim Jungah, Park Bom) :M06.　Koi no PLAN (恋のPLAN) (Jeon Hyosung, Kang Soyul, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Rebekah Kim, Ryu Sera, Sandara Park) :M07.　Senaka Kara Dakishimete (背中から抱きしめて) (Jessica Jung, Kang Minkyung, Kim Jungah, Kim Taeyeon, Lee Haeri, Lee Jooyeon, Park Bom) :M08.　Rio no Kakumei (リオの革命) (All 14 Members) M09.　JESUS M10.　Dakedo... (だけど...) M11.　Dear my teacher Encore: EN01.　Mirai no Tobira (未来の扉) EN02.　AKB48 EN03.　Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり) Original Studio Recording ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームA 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) ; Release Date : 2007.03.07 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFCL-1352 (CD) / ￥2,913 Tracklist Details #overture #Nageki no Figure #Namida no Shounan #Aitakatta #Nagisa no CHERRY #Glass no I LOVE YOU #Koi no PLAN #Senaka Kara Dakishimete #Rio no Kakumei #JESUS #Dakedo... #Mirai no Tobira Studio Recordings Collection ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" ～Studio Recordings Collection～ (Team A 2nd Stage 「会いたかった」 ～Studio Recordings コレクション～) ; Release Date : 2013.01.01 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFCL-1863～4 (2CD) / ¥2,857 Tracklist Details ;CD 1 #overture #Nageki no Figure #Namida no Shounan #Aitakatta #Nagisa no CHERRY #Glass no I LOVE YOU #Koi ni PLAN #Senaka kara Dakishimete #Rio no Kakumei #JESUS #Dakedo... #Mirai no Tobira ;CD 2 # overture (Karaoke) #Nageki no Figure (Karaoke) #Namida no Shounan (Karaoke) #Aitakatta (Karaoke) #Nagisa no CHERRY (Karaoke) #Glass no I LOVE YOU (Karaoke) #Koi ni PLAN (Karaoke) #Senaka kara Dakishimete (Karaoke) #Rio no Kakumei (Karaoke) #JESUS (Karaoke) #Dakedo... (Karaoke) #Mirai no Tobira (Karaoke) DVD Release ; Artist : AKB48 ; DVD : Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームA 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) ; Release Date : 2007.03.21 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFBL-7097 (DVD) / ￥3,800 Tracklist Details ;DVD #overture #Nageki no Figure #Namida no Shounan #Aitakatta #Nagisa no CHERRY #Glass no I LOVE YOU #Koi no PLAN #Senaka Kara Dakishimete #Rio no Kakumei #JESUS #Dakedo... #Mirai no Tobira # AKB48 # Skirt, Hirari Trivia * First stage in 48Group to have unit songs in first part of setlist and third part of setlist. And first stage in 48Group to have multilevel unit songs. * A member hold minimal a unit song and maximal four unit songs. This is first time in 48Group to have tertiary and quartiary unit. Revivals * Team B 2nd Stage * Team KII 1st Stage * SKE48 Kenkyuusei Aitakatta * NMB48 Kenkyuusei Aitakatta * Team BII 1st Stage * Team 8 2nd Stage: 1x Revival Category:AKB48 Original Stages